TOTALLY SUCKS
by jiggylagos
Summary: Dipper suddenly goes missing and Mabel becomes extremely worried. How will she react when she finds Dipper?
1. Missing

GRAVITY FALLS

Episode Title: Totally Sucks

Chapter I

One night in Gravity Falls, Mabel was pacing around the room wondering where Dipper is; she grew very worried.

"He should be back by now!" she said to herself. Just then, Zeus and Wendy came in.

"Dude, why the long face?" asked Zeus.

"Dipper's not back." Mabel weakly replied.

"Hey it's getting late. You should get some sleep. He'll probably come back." Wendy assured.

So after that, Mabel drifted off to sleep hoping Dipper would come back.


	2. Are you ?

Chapter II

It had been five days since Dipper went missing and Mabel was more worried that ever. Later at night, Mabel went out with a flashlight to look for him.

"Dipper?!" she called. No answer.

"Dipper, stop playing games!" Mabel screamed, this time louder.

"DIPPER?!" She shrieked. After the third shriek, a small figure leapt down from the trees. It looked like Dipper but different. His skin was as pale as chalk, his eyes glowed red with a pair of fangs sticking from his mouth and wasn't wearing his usual clothes, instead he wore a white shirt, a velvet vest and a long black jacket with a pair of black pants, shoes and gloves. He looked up and gave Mabel a twisted smile.

Mabel gasped.

"Dipper, are you a vampire?"


	3. The Bite

Chapter III

Dipper let out a small chuckle as he stepped closer.

Well of course, he darkly replied

Oh my gosh! Awesome. My brother, a vampire! she squealed

Just then, Candy and Grenda showed up.

Hey Mabel, is your brother going goth now? Grenda asked

No girls, he's a vampire. she said with a hint of excitement

AWESOME! they squealed

Hey bro since you're a vampire now, could you do me a favor and bite me . she said

Hey, I want to go first. said a jealous Grenda

Too late. Mabel said

So she prepared herself.

Ready? her brother asked. Mabel nodded.

And in a few seconds, Dipper grabbed her and sank his fangs into her neck, as his venom flooded her body .In a few moments, Mabel passed out and Dipper began to rise into the air with Mabel pulled up to his chest as they flew into the darkness

Radical. Grenda said awe-stricken.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

30 minutes later

Mabel woke up in another part of the forest, when her vision cleared; she noticed that it improved along with her hearing.

What happened? Mabel asked as she stood up and saw her brother beside her.

Mabel, you wanted me to bite you, so I bit you and you're a vampire now. He explained.

Mabel couldn't believe what she was hearing. She felt inside her mouth and felt two sharp points, she then felt on her neck and felt two holes which were bite marks.

So I'm a vampire now? Mabel asked. Dipper nodded.

Sweet! She said excitedly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V

Just as Mabel stood up, both twins saw a few lights coming their direction and they heard familiar voices: it was the Stars and Z-stacks (I forgot to tell you, the tugs are humanized).They seemed to be travelling.

Hey, Hercules, you know where we are? Because I can't seem to read this map, it's too dark. Said Ten Cents, even though his hat had a light on it.

What? Let me see that. Said Hercules, as he took the map. Wait we are in Gravity Falls, but where's the shack? He asked.

Just then they heard a rustling in the bushes.

What was that? Asked Warrior in a scared tone.

But much to his surprise, it was only the twins.

Mabel, Dipper, what are you two doing out this late? It's five-thirty in the morning. And why are you two floating? Asked Top Hat.

We're vampires. Mabel said.

Ten Cents, Sunshine, Zip and Zug looked at each other with awe in their expressions.

AWESOME! The four kids exclaimed.

Suddenly, the sun started to rise over the horizon and when the light hit the two vampires they didn't disintegrate into ash, instead they sparkled like glitter. The kids gasped at this.

Whoa! We're sparkling. Said Dipper.

Good thing I saved this for the occasion. Mabel said as she went behind a tree.

And when she came out she was now wearing a black dress with a white trim, a pair of skull earrings a black head band and shoes.

How do I look? She asked.

You look as Goth as Dipper. Commented Zorran.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI

Just as Zorran finished, Wendy, Soos and Stan arrived.

There you are, you two. Said a relieved Stan.

Dudes, why are you sparkling? Said Soos amazed.

We're vampires. Mabel replied casually.

This is so weird. Wendy said

Hey Dip, what do want to do now? Mabel asked.

Test these new powers? Replied Dipper.

11 minutes later.

Soon the gang preparing to test twins' new abilities and were starting with their super strength.

Ok, you two, let's test how strong you are and we're going to start with Dipper. Said Big Mac.

Now we want you Dipper to flip this old car over, can you do that? Asked Warrior.

Dipper nodded. So he walked over to it and with that he flipped it over, completely wrecking it. Everyone was amazed by Dipper's newfound strength.

Finally, I'm not weak anymore, Dipper said.

Now Mabel, see if you can break this table. Explained Zip.

Piece of cake. Mabel said as she walked up to it and with one mighty swing the table broke in two.

OK now let's test you telekinesis which is the ability to move object with your mind and hand gestures. Top Hat explained.

Just as he finished, Top hat was pulled backwards and until he hit Dipper's hand.

Looks like I got that covered. He said

Hey Mabel, see if you can do that to me and Candy. Grenda called.

Okay. She replied, but instead Mabel raised her arm her arm and Grenda and Candy started to rise into the air.

Cool! They said as Mabel lowered them down.


End file.
